Tournament of Titans
by TYZO300
Summary: A group of cosmic entities have started a game: a interdimensional contest between known heroes throughout the universe against the fabled League of Legends. Who will win and who will fall fid out i the huge crossover of cartoons, anime, and video games. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the media whatsoever and LoL is the property of Riot.
1. Prologue

_**Hey there i'm back and welcome to my new story. I know I've got to stop making new ones until I finish the other ones but, rest assure I will as soon as I can. So any way read and enjoy this awesome crossover I hope does well like my previous one.**_

* * *

Deep within the cosmos an enormous vessel unlike anything from before was floating in the middle of space. Within the structure was a colossal room with a large device in the room. Appearing before it were four figures; three female and one a male.

The first one was lovely and chic with dark hair reaching her shoulders, green eyes with red eye shadow, and ivory skin. She wears a red dress that splits from the hip up revealing her smooth abdomen and inner cleavage; and has teas at the bottom showing her toned legs. She also has on red armbands with long red cloth connected to them and is wearing high heel boots of the same color with silver rings.

The male and had bright blonde hair that stopped just at the base of his neck. His face was nonchalant, and he wore black spectacles that added to the feeling of intellect and poise that exuded from the man. He wore a red and blue silk robe that was very imperial looking.

The last two were females and looked to be twins with the same beautiful and voluptuous bodies of having blue eyes, tanned skin, and brown hair stopping at the hips. The only difference is one has on a pink gown that is nearly transparent matching sandals and her hair in a high ponytail with two long bangs framing her face. The other wears a tight light blue bodysuit with white gloves, high pump heels, and a navy blue cape with her hair free and one side covering her left eye.

"I hope you got all the players you need, Taimeera cause you're gonna need them" mocked the twin in hot pink. "Worry about your own players because we are going to win this time, Samaria" said the one in red known as Taimeera as the two proceeded with their recruitment.

 _ **Dimension #2556**_

All was well in the land as a young ashen haired female complete one of her toughest contracts. Cirilla of Cintra approached the employer to collect her payment; "the Basilisk nest has been taken care o she said with a stressed look on her face." "Prayers be answered you really are everything the stories made you out to be, here's your money" he said giving her the money as she accepted it. "Well I guess I guess I'll be going then" was all she could say before suddenly vanishing in a flash of light. The man could only look in shock at what happened in front of him.

Around the same time in Kovir the white wolf himself was enjoying a nice rest on the bed after returning from a job somewhere overseas. He never see himself settle down in life, he honestly thought that he would be traveling on the road but, now he's living in a nice estate with the king's court advisor Triss Merigold. "Made the right choice" he said before vanishing as well before the sorceress entered the room with a few sweets. "Geralt?!" she asked wondering where he is.

 _ **Dimension #1939**_

The spirit world was lively as ever the avatar and her companion were enjoying their trip through other side seeing all it has to offer. "Korra do you ever wonder I there's more than the world out there" Asami asked her friend. "Whoa where did come from?" she replied incuriously. "Like if there's anything else than just our world and even the spirit world?" she said; "Hey I'll believe it when I-" then they were both teleported from the area.

 _ **Dimension #0026**_

"Get it Ruby!" a blonde girl yelled as she threw the disk as hard as she could. A red loving girl dashed after it and a while later she dissolved into a flutter of red rose petals and appeared a moment later in front of the blue disk, catching it in her hand.

"Got it!" The red haired girl known as Ruby grinned at her sister Yang. "Alright!" Yang cheered her sister on as their other two teammates the heiress and ex-white fang member looked at display in bewilderment. It wasn't long till their pet Zwei jumped up and took the disk with his mouth and stood their wagging its tail. Weiss grumbled and put a hand on her forehead, "Honestly... their giving him enough attention. You can see it don't you?"

Blake chuckles, "Relax, there's nothing wrong with playing keep away is there?" Weiss nods, realizing it's possible. A comfortable silence rests between Weiss and Blake as they watch their partners fool around and enjoy the day that has been given to them. Soon enough, the two sisters got tired of running around and decided to join their partners under the shade. It would have been a relaxing evening if it wasn't for them disappearing in a flash of light.

 _ **Back at the Citadel…**_

Appearing in the same light was a messy black haired man with little facial hair wearing a grey suit vest and white button down shirt and blue pants. Appearing before him was Taimeera and the light blue female; "ah lady Taimeera and lady Maevia. How do you do?" he said politely while bowing to the two females. "Soxun something important requires you're assistance" Taimeera replied as the other two appeared behind them. "Who's ready to play?" the male said confidently.

"Aaahhh Lady Kasaria and Lord Teraryan still as overconfident as ever I see" Soxun said. "Us siblings were just about to play our greatest game yet servant; a game of champions" Teraryan explained. "See me and brother have brought a legion of champions from one dimension while our younger sisters brought the same amount from different dimensions. The winner gets the opposing team's players and dominion over they're realms as well" Kasaria told Soxun

The device begin to show several 3D layouts; "our team will be the League of Legends as our sister's team are the assembled heroes each battle will take place in a different known location of theirs." Kas said to the others when Soxun spoke up. "What about the civilians?" he asked; "they've been removed to a pocket dimension so they wouldn't get hurt" Mae told him when Ter interrupted them. "More like so they wouldn't be in the way; think of it for the sister's team as incentive" he mocked. "We don't have a choice in the matter do we?" the servant said. "No/none whatsoever" the elder siblings said simultaneously. "Soxun you are to bring our team up to speed and help them win" Tai ordered; "as you wish milady" was his reply.

"Let the games begin! Choose your team dear sisters" Teraryan said. "We choose Cirilla of Cintra, Gene Starwind, and Ragna the Bloodedge." Taimeera announced. "HHHmmm impressive sister now it's my turn. I choose Brand The Burning Vengeance, Nidalee The Bestial Huntress, and Rengar the Pridestalker" the eldest brother also announced. "And the location will be in 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi at the Hanging Gardens" he also said. "Game On!" they both said as the battle commenced.

* * *

 _ **And that concludes the prologue so here how it goes there will probably be more than five rounds each with a different objective, I will need someone to write the fights for me the rest i'll do myself and you can decide what type of match it'll be however there can be no requests on who fights who until after the fifth chapter. So read and P.M. me whenever you can.**_


	2. Last Team Standing

_**Here it is the first round with the objective being last team standing I did the first fight myself but, I still need someone to write the fights for me. o anywho here you go and who the contestants are:**_

 _ **Cirilla of Cintra (Witcher 3)**_

 _ **Gene Starwind (Outlaw Star)**_

 _ **Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue)**_

 _ **Vs. LOL**_

 _ **Rengar, The Pridestalker**_

 _ **Nidalee, The Bestial Huntress**_

 _ **Brand, The Burning Vengeance.**_

* * *

The Hanging gardens looked as tranquil as ever, though that was probably due to the fact that no one was there. In several flashes of light the three selected heroes appeared; "Huh Kagutsuchi what the hell am I doing back here." The criminal asked. "You were actually here before?" asked the redhead next to him. "Of course he was this is home dimension Gene Starwind" said a from out of nowhere. "Who said that" the young witcher said looking around for the owner of the voice but, couldn't find it. The names Soxun and here's a synopsis of what's happening" the voice said as suddenly all the constants started receiving visions of the game, the rules, conditions, and a entire lowdown of who's playing. "How did you do that?" Ragna asked confused. "Telepathic communication, now onto business I'm the personal servant to a family of cosmic being and for centuries seen an endless sibling rivalry between the eldest and youngest of the family. This game is what I think will give the young ones the break they need, so if you could please win and try not to die that would be great." Soxun said. "So when does the game begin?" Gene asked when all of a sudden a tree was and behind hit were their opponents. "right now" the servant declared as the three champions charged.

"Rengars mine!" Ciri said dashing at the Pridestalker. "I'll show her that I'm a beast that can't be beaten" Ragna declared clashing with the bestial huntress. "Sure, leave the man who's literally on fire to me" the gunner replied sarcastically while prepping his fire arms. She lunged her blade first at Rengar, squarely aimed at his neck, but a quick back step and twist of his wrist had her flying at a large reverse blade instead. A frantic jerk of her hands had her touch ground and stop before skewering herself on the weapon, but she wasn't done her attack yet.

Fainting another lunge she forced Rengar to bring his left claws around instead, but at the last moment she jumped to his left side.

She took a hard hit from the backside of his claws as he retracted them to block her attack, but she grabbed hold of his forearm in her powerful hold at the same moment. He roared through the pain and tried to swing his arm back around but she dug her feet into the earth below her, intent on ripping his arm off. His blade in the opposite hand came high then, for a quick kill, but a well-placed caster shot from Starwind knocked it from his grasp. It was all he could do at that moment to keep her alive.

The source was shaking her head back and forth, causing as much damage as she could, so she was caught completely off-guard when the lion stepped towards her and drove her back with him. She had been so focused on holding herself steady she was not prepared for the sudden movement backwards, and her feet came right out of the ground.

Up into the air she went, still holding strong, but only until Rengar drove her back hard into a large tree trunk.

The air was knocked completely out of her lungs and she reflexively loosened her jaws. The Pridestalker seized his chance and grabbed her leg in his right hand, then whipped her completely around himself and into another trunk on his other side. In the same motion his now free left hand swung around, claws aimed at her abdomen. Seeing the killing blow heading her way Ciri used her powers top shift away from the attack completely catching off-guard before doing another towards him slashing his right shoulder.

Meanwhile Ragna was trying his best to land a hit on the huntress but, she was too fast for him. Hold still so I can rip you to pieces" he shouted; "you remind me of some of the beasts I've encountered in the Kumungu: violent, aggressive, and incredibly stupid!" she lunged forward stabbing he r spear into the ground but, swirling around it delivering a heel kick to the reaper's chin. Quickly recovering from the surprise attack he shifted his sword to scythe mode and proceeded to chase the fleeing champion through the gardens.

"Stop running and face me you asshole" he yelled chopping everything in his way but, neither does he know that his heading right where Nidalee wants him. Reaching a small clearing seeing the huntress nowhere in sight, Ragna looked around not noticing the large feline waiting in the bushes until it was too late. The beast form of Nidalee pounced which resulted I a struggle between the two however the criminal used his azure grimoire to impale the beast winning the fight. Nidalee shifted back to her human form and disappeared in a flash of light. **"Nidalee The Bestial Huntress has been removed from the board.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxX**

"It seems we've gain one of your players, brother Taimeera said smugly at the eldest sibling. "The game is far from over" he replied while keeping his cool.

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

Meanwhile the firefight between Gene ad Brad was heating up, literally as the cursed ma was letting loose his burning fury on the merc. "Didn't your mother ever tell to play with fire?" he joked only to make the ex-pirate angrier as he kept flinging fireballs for the captain to dodge. Gene pulled out dual pistols and went akimbo on the guy only for the bullets to melt before reaching him.

Next he tried firing an RPG from god knows where at him catching him in the explosion, but he absorbed the flames of the explosion causing little damage to him. Frustrated he fired every gun he had in his arsenal at him but it proved ineffective against Brand despite what type of weapon he had. "Enough of this he said pulling out his caster loading the special shell and aiming it at Brand. The champion began charging at him ready to end this here and now as the caster was charging. When it was done the merc fired a blast of enormous energy at him as it made contact with the burning man; he tried to fight against it but, it proved to much for him as it consumed him completely.

"PHEW!, glad that's done" he said looking at trail of destruction the blast left behind, "Gene above you!" Soxun warned him but, it was too late as the champion rematerialized right above him and descended down. "Fuck me" were his last words looking up at the inevitable defeat. Brand smashed down on the crewmember releasing a jet fire finishing the job instantly. **"Gene Starwind has been removed from the board.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Damn it" Mai said while the opposing team only looked in assurance of their victory.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Teams regrouped trying to figure out what's next, "okay so we're down a player but so is the other team, we can still win this" Ciri said with confidence. Ragna looked somewhat skeptical but listened anyway having nothing better to do.

Rengar took lead with brand in tow on the trail of their quarry, "hey matchstick over here!" Ragna yelled over from a high vantage point. Brand letting his fury control him instead of common sense pursued without caution. Rengar only growled and let him on his chase as he followed the scent of the female.

Brand was attacking all over the rooftop where he and Ragna where trying to hit the reaper but to no avail. Everytime he aimed at him Ragna dodged out of the way leaving nothing but melted slag; what the champion doesn't know is that's what the reaper wants. This continues for several moments until the building starts collapsing. "Thanks for the win, Dumbass" he said before doing a leaping kick sending the man tumbling through the crumbling building as Ragna leapt to safety. In the rubble was the cursed man unconscious before vanishing as well. **"Brand the Burning Vengeance has been removed from the board."**

The hunter was lurking searching for his prey ready to strike when ready. Above him was the source herself preparing to ambush him; she dashed forward not seeing the slight smirk of his fangs knowing where she was the whole time. Like before he grabbed her wrist twisting it till she dropped her weapon screaming in pain. "You really thought you could get the drop on me? You have a lot to learn before becoming a true hunter" he growled.

"I know enough to learn when someone's fallen for a decoy maneuver" Ciri said as Ragna appeared and impale his scythe on the hunter's back. Once she was free Ciri grabbed Rengar and use her abilities to shift from where they were to the open air outside the city. As they fell she let go of her opponent and shifted back to her previous location letting the champion plummet to his demise. **"Rengar The Pridestalker has been removed from the board, winner is Team Darkstar."** Ciri hugged Ragna out of excitement as he was surprise at the gesture but, just petted her head out of nervousness before they two vanished.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Yay we win the first round" Maevia said in a sing-song tone with her sister as the other two only frowned. "Beginners luck we'll see how well you all do in round two" Kasaria reminded with venom. "Well then shall we begin?" Soxun asked with smugness.

"We choose Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Solid Snake & Meryl Silverburgh, Saica Magoichi & Tsuruhime, and finally Moutoku Sousou & Hokou Kakuka." Tai announced

"Going up against them will be Sivir The Battle Mistress, Lissandra The Ice Witch, Morgana The Fallen Angel, and Udyr The Spiritwalker." Teraryan replied. And this time the game will be Capture the Flag at Seito Academy; best 2 out of wins" he said. "Game on" Both said making the games recommence.

* * *

 _ **There we go now follow and review so I can put the next chapter up soon.** _


End file.
